the reason you remind me because you're far away
by timenspace
Summary: a collection of song or poetry that i think describes Han and Leia. Pretty much original, may sometimes hint at EU. Lyrics may include my own chapter 1 or are the property of their respective artists. As for Star Wars, it is owned by George Lucas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own STAR WARS, that is the property of George Lucas, and LucasFilm LTD, as much as I wish Han were mine.

For love of the Princess

I don't care what we say

Irresistible as you are

I can't be in love with you

The sweetness of your kiss

Cannot disguise or remedy the bitterness in my heart

Wounds scarred over, not yet healed

It's not toward you the scars revealed

She betrayed me, and then deceived me

I hope you won't

Deeper than my kiss I give you, I get the feeling I don't want us apart.

Why am I

Finding myself,

Falling in love

Falling, falling in love

With you?

You're a princess, I'm a pirate

No code to follow but my own

You have customs

A legacy you must carry

Of a culture lost

Dissolved into empty space

Stubbornness runs through your veins

You think arrogance is mine

But really if I told you

I think you'd be surprised

I'm only disguising the pain and loneliness inside

Like you do

Really don't get me wrong

I admire you

Maybe if we were honest with each other

You might admire me too

Could we forget the snide comments we shared

Maybe for just once

And if you promise and mean it

Maybe then

I can let myself

I can find myself

Falling in love

Falling, falling in love

With you


	2. remixed

the lyrics THIS IS HOW YOU REMIND ME and FAR AWAY are owned by NICKELBACK  
STAR WARS characters are the property of George Lucas.

**Han is frozen in carbonite**

_Never made it as a wise man_

I was so stupid to think Vader would let us go. But a person frozen in carbonite has a long time to think.

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'_

Leia. Why was she the first thought? Probably because she was the last eyes I met before this blackness of being alone with my thoughts.

_Tired of livin' like a blind man_

The darkness wouldn't drive me crazy. I'd been drowning in it for a long time. Not wanting to escape. Now I just want to see her again. The thought of that might drive me crazy.

_I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling_

I wept without tears, I mean c'mon I'm only in hibernation, kind of just dreaming, thinking of Bria's betrayal. How I had drowned myself in Corellian wine, and stood calloused at the funeral. Nobody knew she turned in our neighbor next door for being a Jedi. I didn't care the guy was a secret Jedi and fought for the rebellion. That was his business, as much as smuggling was mine. And I didn't tell anyone, save Chewie.

_This is how you remind me_

I didn't know if he understood betrayal. I knew he understood loyalty.

_This is how you remind me of what I really am_

The memory of the fifteen lashes hurt worse when I was alone. That was loyalty. Leia. Will I see you again?

&

**Leia in the _Falcon_**

****Han. Tears welled in my eyes.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

Our last night before Bespin. Our love.

_Last chance for one last dance_

Would I feel that love again? Why had we waited so long? Then I realized with horror, it was probably me. The horrible Force knowledge that Vader was my father and Luke my brother was kind of scary

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

Did Vader know such horrible things? I didn't know. Blinded by my anger of betrayal, I couldn't see Han's attempt to love me. The gentle touch of his hand right on my shoulder. Damn. I was going to cry again.

_All of hell to hold your hand_

. He'd experienced betrayal to. I knew. A person had to be blind to not see that. Or a human for that matter. His breath tickling my cheek. Oh well. I'm a woman with sentiments.

_I'd give it all_

When you came down to it, we both needed love. We weren't all that different. My own thought kind of shocked me. We both needed each other. One just as much as the other. I need him just as much as he needs me.

_I'd give for us_

We were the same. I'd give anything to see him again. I squeezed my eyes tight, trying to think of his lopsided expression. I couldn't help the sad smile on my face.

_Give anything but I won't give up_

Can you hear me? I'm coming for you. I'd forgotten. Could I Force communicate with him? I wouldn't ask Luke. Luke wouldn't know. I'd never asked anyone. And I wouldn't Yes, Vader would sense it. He hadn't sensed it during my torture because I had refused to communicate with anyone, for fear of my life. And that had cost me my home, my family. My Alderaan. They'd taken him to Jabba.

_'Cause you know,_

I had to plan the attack. I'm coming for you, baby. Where's Luke? He'll know what to do.

_You know, you know_

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming, you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Leia: I think I'll die without him.

Han: She's my reason I'll hold on. Madness can't set in. Not yet.


	3. reason is you

Lyrics owned by HOOBASTANK  
Characters owned by GEORGE LUCAS

I know it isn't the best, but it was fun. Flame it, or review.

THE REASON (some lyrics were altered)

_I'm not a perfect person_

HAN: I'm a smuggler, a thief. She's a princess.

She doesn't want anything to do with me.

All of a sudden I get nervous. Is the floor clean?

_There's many things I wish I didn't have to do_

But sometimes you have to do things to stay alive.

And I'm good at it, I should know everything

_But I continue learnin'_

The best adventure isn't always smuggling.

You've just gotta understand. Sometimes I talk before I think.

_I never meant to say those things to you_

HAN: "Look here, princess. I only listen to one person: me."

And look at my smuggler's luck.

_And so I have to say before I go_

I don't want to just transport you to the rendezvous point and leave.

Some things I wish I could say.

_That I just want you to know_

But I don't know how to say those three little words.

_I found out a reason for me_

Those words just hurt to much to say

The last time I said them they came back to haunt me

_To change who I used to be_

But you're different. I know that.

Come on just say it.

_A reason to start over new _

Smuggling isn't all there is.

And don't ask me why I don't care about paying Jabba off.

I'd rather stay with you

_And the reason is you_

It's not cause I think I'll get killed if I go there.

_And the reason is you_

Even though that might happen.

Do you do this to everyone, princess?

_I'm sorry they hurt you_

If I get my blaster on Vader, I'll throw in a couple shots for you

_It's something you live with every day_

I watch you shudder at needles. What did they do to you?

_And all the pain they put you through_

No one should go through what I see you go through

_I wish I could take it all away_

You don't think I see it. You think I don't care.

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

I'm trying to cheer you up, princess. But I need comfort too.

_That's why I'm asking you to hear_

I need you just as much as you need me.

_I found out a reason for me_

Maybe you don't know you need me.

_To change who I used to be_

You're just too stubborn, but I have got the same problem.

I don't think you need to ask Chewie to find that out.

_A reason to start over new_

You need a hero, princess?

I'm your man.

_And the reason is you_

Problem is, I need you to rescue me.

_And the reason is you_

What is it about you, princess?

I can never figure you out.

_And the reason is you_

Is it the Force?

I haven't believed it existed in a long time.

_And the reason is you_

Why I stayed so long. Did you want me to, or is it cause I wanted to?

I asked you, but not even I know why.

_I'm not a perfect person_

LEIA: I broke under Vader. Should never have trusted that route.

_I never meant to say those things to you_

"Scruffy nerf herder." I should have said you're rip.

_And so I have to say before I go_

I wish you didn't have to leave.

But I don't want you to die.

_I would like you to know_

I think I need you.

_I found out a reason for me_

I hate to admit it, but I think I'm falling in love with you.

_To change who I used to be_

You are so annoying! You just love getting on my nerves!

_A reason to start over new._

Maybe that is why I like you.

I guess you are right, there aren't enough scoundrels in my life.

_And the reason is you_

Why is your smile have to be so disarming?

_And the reason is you_

I have a legacy to carry not a fling to waste.

You'd probably just laugh if I told you.

_I found out a reason to show_

I love you. Say it Leia.

_A side of me you didn't know_

Yeah, Han. The princess is in love with you.

_A reason for all that I do_

I think you got the hint of it when I teased you yesterday.

_And the reason is you_

I never tease. You should know that. What's wrong with me?

_And the reason is you._


	4. In the End

This Anakin/Vader's POV

STAR WARS belongs to GEORGE LUCAS

IN THE END belongs to LINKIN PARK

_It starts with love._

Padme and I. Not even the Dark Side could save her.

_One thing, I don't know why_

Why did I leave Tatooine? Why did I become a Jedi? I hoped I would see her again.

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

I tried to fight it, but I was in love.

_Keep that in mind_

I killed her. It's my fault.

_I designed this rhyme_

The whole Empire's gonna pay for this.

_To explain in due time_

_All I know_

I miss you, Padme.

_Time is a valuable thing_

I'm sorry. About you, about our child. There isn't anything I wouldn't do to turn back the clock.

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

But that isn't possible.

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

It's hell on the galaxy without you.

_The clock ticks life away_

I can't find your grave, can't find you anywhere.

_Its so unreal_

Sometimes I don't think I'm alive anymore. I'm just walking around in a cyborg body.

_Didn't look out below_

I didn't think of the consequences

_Watch the time go right out the window_

And I killed those children

_Trying to hold on but didn't even know_

I thought I was doing it for you.

_Wasted it all just to watch you go_

But then I killed you.

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart_

Sometimes I don't understand me sometimes.

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when_

I'm a slave again, but this time I don't know how to escape

_I tried so hard_

I did it for you

_And got so far_

But now it's gone too far

_But in the end_

This is the end of my life, now I just perform like a robot.

_It doesn't even matter_

It doesn't matter, cause you're gone

_I had to fall_

I gave up my oath to protect the galaxy for you.

_To lose it all_

But he tricked me, angel. I don't know if you can hear me.

_But in the end_

You probably don't want to hear me

_It doesn't even matter_

I don't blame you. I wouldn't talk to me either.

_One thing I don't know why_

Obi-Wan, I don't even remember what our fight was about

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

I know you didn't understand, if I had been honest though you would have.

_Keep that in mind _

I wish you would have killed me.

_I designed this rhyme, to remind myself how_

Death is better than this.

_I tried so hard_

Being tortured by these memories

_In spite of the way you were mocking me_

Yeah, I know you were tough on me. You were trying to be as good as Qui-Gon.

_Acting like I was part of your property_

And yes, that annoyed me. To no end, my master.

_Remembering all the times you fought with me_

And I was stubborn. I didn't listen.

_I'm surprised it got so far_

I'm surprised I got this far without turning to the dark side.

_Things aren't the way they were before_

But now I am, and I'm a slave to it. I don't hope to be rescued.

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

In this suit, the only way you would recognize me is my Force signature.

_Not that you knew me back then_

We shouldn't have fought so much. I shouldn't have been so ambitious, you shouldn't have had such high expectations.

_But it all comes back to me in the end_

And it haunts me every day.

_You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart_

I tried to control my feelings, but it never worked. Now I'm trapped in the dark side, and I can't get out.

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I _

I don't know, sometimes something just comes over me. And I can't control it.

_I tried so hard_

Blame it on I never had a father

_And got so far_

Blame it on I never had time to grieve properly

_But in the end _

Blame it on I had to leave my mother

_It doesn't even matter_

Blame it on I was a slave

_I had to fall_

Blame it on too many midichlorians

_To lose it all_

Blame it on that I wasn't supposed to love

_But in the end_

But when you come down to it, when I do

_It doesn't even matter_

When I'm really honest with myself: it really is my fault

_I've put my trust in you_

I used to trust you, Padme, both you and Obi-Wan

_Pushed as far as I can go_

My loyalties to the Republic mean nothing

_For all this there's only one thing you should know_

I still love you. Could you forgive me?

_I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter..._

Someday, I'll atone for what I've done...


End file.
